


My Favorite Scenes I've Written

by ZurethaMetal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZurethaMetal/pseuds/ZurethaMetal
Summary: This is an amalgamation of my favorite things that I've written. So far, it's all Marvel because that's the kick I've been on. I will delve back farther and as I do, the tags will update with more characters and more fandoms.





	1. Winged Cupid- The Store

**Author's Note:**

> This first scene is from a longer piece about the Asgardians post-Ragnarok. This does not cover Infinity War so just forget about the whole, many of them are dead and Thanos killed Loki, because he's the love interest. So, most of the Asgardians are free to live normal lives. Loki...not so much. No one really trusts him after everything with the Chitauri and trying to take over this stupid planet. Between the Iron Man, that stupid half-witted party trick that calls himself Strange, and his very own brother, Loki finds himself saddled with a...well, a babysitter. He's honestly so far past offended. The Midgardian they expect to watch him is blind and slow and breakable...but she does seem rather nice. And she treats Loki with kindness he hadn't known since his mother still walked the halls of their palace. Perhaps he could learn to like her.

The store was crowded and full of stupid Midgardians. One guy ran into Daisy purposely. Loki was ready to smite him but she put a hand on his arm, and Loki acted as if that could stop him.

“Sorry, didn’t see you there, man. You okay?”

“Uh, yeah. You should watch where you’re going.” Loki wished killing wasn't against his arrangement. Surely he could tell, the buffoon!

“Wish I could.” Daisy shrugged as she lifted her sunglasses. The guy had the audacity to balk and look ashamed.

“Oh, my bad, miss. Uh, sorry.” Of course, now the ape has manners. Loki prays that his father will rid the wretched human of his life.

Sure, a lot of the time he was evil, but there’s a difference between his calculated schemes and being an absolute dick like this idiot. Daisy squeezes Loki’s arm gently and waves off the man’s apologies.

“It’s fine hon, get it all the time.” and she gives this fake-ass nice grin and beckons him on his way. She leads Loki with a firm grip a few aisles away, scanning the aisles as if she could see what she was looking for.

“Why didn’t you smite that ignorant human where he stood?” he hisses to her as she stops him and they turn into an aisle with fruit. She sighs and reaches out to brush some soft, sunset-colored fruits with fuzz.

“Because he may’ve been ignorant, but I killed enough people in my time as a wardog.”

Loki felt a bit...sad at that. He still had no idea what she went through. Frigga would’ve shaken her head at her youngest for his foolish and brash tongue. Then again, his mother had been disappointed in him long before she died. Daisy grabbed his arm again unexpectedly and trailed down to his hand and squeezed gently.

“Thinking too loud. I can smell your shame. C’mon, I can’t actually smell the apples, there’s too many scents. Help me find them?” she asks and he nods. He’d help her. He’d do his best to bring honor to her, if only for his mother.


	2. That Great Friends to Lovers Slow-Burn Shit- Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's an ABO where Steve is friends with their live-in tower caretaker. She's got a mutation that enhances her sense of smell and he's always had a sensitive nose because of the serum. At first, it made sense. They could hide away from the over-bearing scents of their friends (God love them) and just be. Both of them are on suppressants and, while Steve's only dampen his scent, Daisy's cover hers completely. She's been on them for years, and this scene focuses on the aftermath of a doctor's visit. Daisy didn't want to be alone, and Steve learned a lot about the reason she wore such heavy blockers.

He leans her so she's sitting on the bed and he kneels before her, undoing her shoes and taking those and her socks off. He sits up straighter and reaches for her ears to remove her earrings. She’s looking at the ground, biting her lip as he methodically prepares for her “post-stress cuddle.” She opens her mouth a couple times and closes it again as he stands and toes off his own shoes and socks. She seems to settle on her words as she opens her mouth again.

“I’m sorry, for the uh, the bombshell that got dropped on you today.”

“What bombshell?” Steve asked- of course, he knows what she’s talking about. He is just trying to play it off like it doesn’t bother him so maybe it will make her feel better. She sighs as he stands. He cursed himself inwardly. It didn’t work. So he stepped between her legs and set a hand on her shoulder.

“Do you want your arm on or do you want me to feed you?”

“I can feed myself,” she gripes and Steve fixed her with a look. He queues up their list of M*A*S*H episodes from where they left off and fluffs his pillows so he’s mostly sitting. Then, he opens his arms to her. She climbs up into his space, curled into him, setting her ice cream on his thigh. It’s only after leaning into his chest and letting a few minutes of Hawkeye’s witty remarks permeate the air before she sighs heavily.

“I should’ve told you-” Steve shook his head.

“I’m not your alpha. You don’t owe me anything,” he counters gently, his fingers threading into her hair. She stabbed at the top of her ice cream with her spoon, gnawing her lip. She chanced a look up at him with a shrug.

“Yeah, but, you’re my friend. My best friend. I feel like “Hey, I got knocked up when I was imprisoned by HYDRA and I miscarried,” is a thing you tell your friends.” Steve tried to make light of it with a smile.

“Well, you did, you just told me. And I’m glad you did.” She shook her head and settled for a moment. Then, in a soft, broken voice, she asked him, “Can I...do you want to know more about it?” Steve hummed gently.

“Would you like to tell me more?” She sighed and nodded.

“I uh, our last mission, me and the boys was to gather intel from HYDRA bases by Kuwait City. And they were onto us. Blew our humvee sky high. ‘s how I lost lefty. Propelled me right out the windshield and near severed it.” She swallowed and continued. “Me and the boys were kept in a facility where they were breeding mutants. My higher sense and shifting skills, Nathan’s firewalking, Morina’s speed...they kept us with civilians they’d captured. Men, women, children- They all showed signs of the X Gene. And they’d strap us to tables, take blood, take samples, harvest things from us. They’d artificially inseminate us until we took...They’d tried and tried to breed me.”

She stabbed her spoon deeper into her ice cream and gulped. “10 times it took. They’d mated me with a younger boy that time. He was fifteen, and his name was Ashinej. They put us in the same cell to help nurture the growing child. And I carried it for so long, 5 or 6 months. We’d figured out the gender, only because it was on my chart. I was gonna have a little boy,” she said with a watery smile, raising her eyes to Steve’s. Then, her face slackened and sadness etched into her features. “A little boy they were going to take from me." She swallows thickly and chases the sadness with some Holy Cannoli, Batman.

“I got sick. Insanely sick. They put me in their shitty med ward and, after those terrible months of carrying a child I already loved, I miscarried.” She sniffled. Steve, on instinct, alpha and omega nature be damned, slid his hand gently over her neck, over her scent gland. She slumped into him completely and let forth a hollow, dry sob.

“Oh God, there was so much blood and I just wanted to know where my baby was. They took him. They took him and I saw how limply he’d been hangin’. God, I was so scared.” She tried to take a calming breath. “The guys broke out. They killed their captors and they carried me away from my little dead boy. I was screaming, I was covered in blood. Field medics managed to patch me up, but I have no idea how. That late in the pregnancy I should’ve ended up having a full hysterectomy and I would’ve been barren forever. I still have no clue what they did but whatever they did- a graft or botched stitches or what- it worked. I was okay.

“But I smelled...so, so wrong after having smelled the scent of my child mixed in with mine.” She gulped again and squeezed her container. “So...I went on suppressants.” Steve hugged her close and stroked her scent gland.

“Oh honey,” he simply said. There were no words.


	3. What They Seem- Frozen Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your classic Marvel Trope "Oh no we're on a mission and stuck in a blizzard! We need to get naked to stay warm, or we'll die!" with a twist, of course. Otherwise the title wouldn't be "What they Seem." This involves Steve and Daisy on a mission in Siberia where they take cover in what looks to be an abandoned safe house during a blizzard. The canned food is still good, there's shitty but drinkable running water. There's some shoddy heating pads that help insulate the bed but it's freezing and the snow won't stop coming. Steve checked the level after they'd hunkered down for five hours and it was up to his thighs. At this rate, it would bury them in the ice and that's not something he needs to think about. Granted, it gives him alone time with Miss Daisy and ever since that awkward kiss they'd shared at Christmas under the mistletoe, he thinks it's about time he actually did something about it.

“Ya know,” Daisy piped up, keeping Steve close as she shivered with cold, “I used to have nightmares during the war. Possibilities of things that coulda happened. I had….I was uh, sweet on this girl. And she on me. Three years we were together in war. And uh, she used to sing to me in her native tongue.”

“Did it work on you?” he asks as he gazes up at her, voice still shaking. She smirks and presses a kiss into his hair.

“You tell me, soldier.” she sang softly, in a dialect she spoke battlefields ago. The song wasn’t an original in Pashto, but Anahita’s mor sang it to her when she was little.

Steve stopped shivering as she sang and her singing died to hums as he burrowed deeper into her arms. Most of her above Steve-level was freezing, but she wasn’t going to move him. When she stopped, he looked up again. He was much calmer, but there was something untraceable in his sad eyes.

“How are you?” she asks, and instead of answering, Steve surges up and presses a hard kiss on her lips before pulling back. She looks startled before she looks up at the ceiling and breathes out a startled laugh.

“I just got kissed by Captain America. Holy shitballs.”

“Language,” he muttered into her shoulder. She looked to him with a smile.

“Glad it helped. Think you can go back to sleep? I’ll keep you nice and warm,” she replies and he pulls her in and tucks her close. She giggles at being manhandled.

“Shh, Dais. You silly thing. Get some sleep.”

The blizzard didn’t seem to stop. They had washed their clothes and hung them to dry by the fire on the second day. Had cooked food over said fire and cocooned on the floor when she figured out that being closer to the fire meant being warmer.

Until the wood started hurting their backs and then it was back to the bed. After some careful investigation, Daisy had found some ancient heating pads and had lined the bed with them. They didn’t work the best, but having the extra padding helped to insulate their nest.

Radio silence greeted their report. Every single time. Daisy, on the third day, boiled enough water for one hot bath in the large tub in the corner. They shared it. Cuddled close in the dying burning feeling, Steve kissed her again.

“I didn’t help you this time. What was that for?” she asked and he smirked.

“My lips were cold. Yours looked warm.” she chuckled at him.

The blizzard continued and continued. Daisy, by the end of the week, started having strange dreams right along with Steve, and it was only the knowledge that they were stuck here together, clinging to each other, that kept them sane.


	4. Bravery Is Subjective- Discussions with Coworkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Daisy's a little emotionally stunted in this. She had never been much good at flirting. And when the intention of your flirtations is a God...well, what can you do? Bruce has some pretty good insight here, and it's just super fluff. Definitely nothing like the 28 other pages of this story hidden in the catacombs of my drive folder.

"Daisy...do you like Thor?” Bruce finally asks and she sighs and rubs her neck.

“Am I being obvious?” she asks in rebuttal and Bruce smirks.

“You’re blushing. Quite spectacularly, I might add. It gave you away,” he says and she shook her head, then let her arms sag to her sides.

“I...It’s been years since I’ve felt attracted to anyone. I mean, in the army it was a war zone and in the POW camp, we were doing good to survive. Then the submarine...I don’t...how do people talk to people they like?” she asks. Bruce raises a brow at her.

“Well, generally, they flirt.” She frowns.

“Like Clint does...with everyone?” she asks and he nods.

“And they ask them out on dates.” She threw her hands out to the side in exasperation.

“And just where do you take a God for dinner?” she asks haughtily and Bruce snorts and rolls his eyes.

“He likes the outdoors. You might ask him to go on a walk and you guys can get ice cream or something.”

“Do you think he’d like that?”

“It’s Thor. He’s not a simple guy, but his wants are. He just wants someone to appreciate Earth with and someone to take care of.” Daisy nods.

“Do you think he...likes me? Like, if I ask him, do you think he’d say yes?” she asks and Bruce shrugs.

“He does seem pretty close to you. I heard about that nightmare you had.” Her demeanor quickly turned defensive.

“From who?” she asked venomously and Bruce shrugs.

“The entire team knows.”

“I’m gonna kill Clint.” Bruce offers another shrug.

“Why? Thor obviously wants to take care of you when you’re in pain. So don’t you think that he might want to appreciate Earth with you too, especially since he keeps bringing you trinkets from his walks?” Daisya turned pink again.

“You...you think so?”

“Well, why don’t you ask him?” She silently tightens another screw before she opens her mouth again.

“Will you...will you be with me when I ask him? So, ya know, when he turns me down, I can come down here and we can lock ourselves in the lab and I can break things?” she asks and Bruce smirks and rolls his eyes.

“You’re being overdramatic, Dais. It’s gonna be fine.”

But he still goes with her, just in case. And Thor is in the living room, talking with Peter. She starts to turn back, but Thor looks up with a grin and greets her, so here goes nothing.

“Er...Thor...could I talk to you for moment?” The God smiles.

“That’s fine, Daisya. I was merely educating young Peter here about talking to females.” Bruce tried not to laugh at how wide her eyes got.

“Oh! My bad. I can, uh, I can come back later-” Thor stands from the couch with a placating look.

“It’s quite alright Daisya…” he pauses his words as he moves nearer, brows furrowed as he takes in her appearance. “Are you alright? You seem rather flushed. Do you have a fever?” He presses the back of his hand to her forehead, his other basing itself on her back. She shakes her head.

“Not sick...I just...would you maybe want to….uh...take a walk together tomorrow? And get ice cream or something?” she asks, stepping back from his distracting hands on her skin. She could hear how fast her heart was beating and it was eerily silent until Peter spoke up.

“Like a date,” the kid supplies and she nods tightly, once. Thor looks at her for a moment, what feels like a moment too long, and then smiles brightly.

“Daisya…you wish to go on a date with me?” he asks and she rubs the back of her neck.

“Er...yeah? I’m really bad at this. At people. But you’re really nice and I kind of...like you? And I’d like to go on a walk with you tomorrow. And get ice cream and...maybe we could go on more dates in the future?” she asks and Thor pulls her tight to his chest.

“It would be my greatest honor to go on a date with you, Daisya,” he replies and she gives a small smile, eyes wide with surprise and relief

“Really?”

“Yes, I would love to. Would 9 on the morrow be alright?” Daisya nearly faints. Thor releases her and she backs away, just smiling nervously.

“9 tomorrow, yeah. That’s fine. That work for you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay um...see you then!” And she all but ran from the room. Bruce just shook his head and walked after her. She was on the couch in the lab, hands over her face.

“I’m such a fucking weenie. Looked into his big eye and made a fucking idiot out of myself.”


	5. Things Come Back To Haunt You- As Close As You Get To An "I Love You" For Five More Chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and sweet. After some really shitty discussions with her (now-deceased) best friend's purist mother, Daisy comes home to find Bucky waiting up to make sure she's okay. He's noticed that she's been off the past few days and he wanted to check in. And so it leads to ABO cuddles and some confessions.

“Would you rub my scent gland again? It’s...nice,” she asks softly and Bucky smiles a little and brushes his thumb over her scent gland, the rest of his hand settled at the base of her neck. She makes a soft noise and leans her head into his chest. Bucky feels her begin to purr and he looks down, surprised.

The last time he heard Daisy purr was when Tony gave her that scalp massage when she was sick. Daisy leaned into him and Bucky began to purr too, and she sighed.

“I told Collins’ mom that...I saw alpha's differently after I escaped. But...maybe it’s different with you,” she says and Bucky looks down at her, brow raised. She shakes her head.

“I’m not saying that I’ll be your omega or anything. I’m just saying that you’re the first alpha I’ve been close to since my capture. And that...I like it when you hold me. And when I wake up with you, I don’t freak out. I purr when you praise me...and I’ve...I’ve never had that. So...maybe one day,” she swallows, “maybe one day I’ll be able to enjoy you more, like a good omega should. And maybe...someday, I’ll let you bite my neck harder, and we can...I dunno, get married or something.” She looked up at him, her face scattered in a blush and Bucky just smiled down at her.

“You’re so damn perfect. Such a perfect omega.” Her blush deepened and she hid her face in his chest. He chuckled and eased her up to look at him again. “You know, though, just because you’re taking your time doesn’t make you a bad omega. You’re such a good girl,” he replies, pressing a little harder into her scent gland and she makes a delicious noise that makes Bucky purr harder.


	6. Second Meetings-Flirtation As a Means of Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bunch of crack. In most of my stories, Daisy's backstory stays similar. She's a mutant, served military time, got captured by HYDRA, and somewhere along the way she loses her left arm and gains a very maudlin sense of humor. Well, in this one, she got captured by HYDRA and they unfroze the Winter Soldier to train her. They couldn't use their serum on her for fear of it interfering with her mutation so they had to settle for breaking her down and stockholming her the old-fashioned way. She had some pretty interesting ideas on how to protect herself. All of those ideas came rushing back as she stood face to face with a de-soldat'ed Bucky Barnes. Get ready for the worst pick up line in history, folks.

Having Bucky home was nice. He’d been going through a recovery program, and Tony’s idea of using BARF to help with HYDRA’s influence had been working a charm.

And it honestly had been going all to schedule and completely normal until Tony’s housekeeper got back from a trip back home for her sister’s graduation. He’d planned to introduce her to Bucky with the team nearby, as Dais had always been a bit on edge around new people, but before he could even get the introductions out, she was grinning and shaking his hand animatedly.

“Wow, you look so much better unbrainwashed.”

“You definitely look familiar. What’s yer name, doll?”

“Sergeant Major Daisya Dorsett, sir. I was captured and they attempted to have you train me back in ot6. The first session, I flirted with you for a full 5 minutes and then they had to reprogram you.” Bucky gave a snort and grinned.

“Gimme a line. If I let you flirt for five minutes, you musta been good.” the rest of the team had gathered closer, surprised that Bucky was smiling at someone that wasn’t Steve. Daisy laughed for a moment.

“Ya know, Mr. Assassin, that ass-ass in them pants is a crime,” she started with a wink and Bucky shook his head with laughter. She waves her arms as she continues. “And then I proceeded with comments about banks, cake, bouncing change, how old age clearly hadn’t slowed you down, and you just sat stony-faced, murder strutting towards me until I mentioned that I’d worship your ass, build a shrine to it. And you got right up to me, and God I was ready to die with my last words being about your behind, and then you just picked me up and threw me through a wall.” Bucky’s jaw dropped.

“I threw you through a wall? Oh my Christ...did I break anything?” he asked and she grinned.

“Just my heart.” She gave a dismissive wave,

“I had a concussion but that healed up just fine. And you took me out for training again about a week and a half later and released me into the woods. Then you hit on me.” The other soldier raised his brow, blush climbing his cheeks.

“I...did?” Daisy grinned.

“Yeah. My uh, my Russian’s rusty, but I was fairly sure you said, “Your ass is sweeter, darling.”  
Bucky turned redder, and God was that a sight.

“Oh jeez. Christ, I can’t believe he said that!”

Many things happened at once after that. Daisy and Bucky laughed, Steve and Tony practically were trying to climb over each other to get to Daisy and ask a multitude of questions ((You were captured by HYDRA? Why didn’t you tell us? Why wasn’t this in your file? What if you are a sleeper soldier like Frosty? What the fuck, Dais?)) and the others just sat stony-faced as Daisy flitted her eyelashes and asked Bucky Barnes if he’d like to come get a drink with her, and he gave a smirk and settled a hand low on her back as they vacated the room to head for the liquor cabinet.


	7. Strictly Platonic? (I Hope Not)- The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is another ABO. Steve and Daisy, best buddies, they hang out all the time for loads of reasons. But Daisy's PTSD, after the death of the last of her military buddies, has resurged with a vengeance and Steve's alpha just can't take smelling an omega in fear and pain, so maybe he breaks down her door...the first time. But only to rescue her from her nightmares! And now, they sleep in the same bed all the time. Both of them are stupidly in love with the other and don't even realize that they're practically bonded.

He and Daisy rarely spend a night apart now. They spend some evenings in her room but, mostly, they crawl into Steve’s oversized bed and talk about stupid things until they pass out. But it did surprise Steve, one night- morning, his clock assured by its time of 2:52- when he woke up to Daisy (his omega, his mind stupidly supplied) walking out his door. His drawer and closet were opened in a haphazard mess. It looked like he’d been robbed. He looked around, confused, until the door opened. Daisy came back in with a stack of her own clothes and that’s when it clicked. Steve offered a surprised huff from the bed. She had gone stock still, pink in the face and looked to him.

“Uh...this ain't what it looks like?” she tried and Steve just snorted into his hand as he rubbed his tired face. He flops his hand back down on his chest and blinks in the mostly darkness at her.

“Daisy, baby, c’mere. I’ll help you move in later. But I’m gettin’ cold and it’s 3 in the morning.” She set her clothes on the dresser and moved up into his arms without at fight. He tugged her close, before finally letting loose a soft laugh at her. “I can’t believe you’re trying to secretly move into my room at 3 in the morning.” He got a bit somber then, wondering why she was up at 3 in the morning. It was a harrowing thought. “Could you not sleep? Did you have a nightmare and I didn’t wake up?” he asks a little more frantically then, the furrow between his brows increasing. She shook her head against his chest.

“No. No bad dreams,” she said quickly, hand flattening to his chest. She shrugged. “It was kind of spur of the moment. I woke up to pee and thought about how stupid it was I had to go to my own room to get tampons so I decided to start moving in.” Steve belted a laugh, burying the sound in her hair, and called her a goofball of an omega. She offered a silly smile.

“You know it, Captain Beefcake.” He pulled her closer and pressed his lips to her forehead and then smiled down at her.

“Okay, you, now let’s go back to sleep. I don’t need to be up to run for another 2 hours.” she hummed something that sounded like, “Sure, alpha,” and wedged her cold toes of one foot between his knees. They murmured goodnights and fell back asleep. And Steve felt something akin to hope bloom in his chest at the way she called him alpha.


	8. Space, the Dad Frontier- Coming of Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I have this other OC. I have a lot of those. I do write canon fics with all the regular scheduled characters, but there's something about creating your own character given the sets of limitations you have to work within a certain setting. And so, here's Eske. Short for Eske'oncia Pushta, Reigning Space Pirate Queen. She had some pretty humble upbringings, though. She was born in a slavers, and her mother made her stow away in the air vents of a ship that had come to kill their master. And s she got tangled up with Yondu Udonta, who she immediately imprints on. Yondu isn't too keen on children, but she reminds him of himself, just a bit, and sure, maybe he likes the fact that there's a little blue child running around who calls him Papa and can drive a hard bargain. She's good for business, and she's good for him.

It’s after their meal, as they go their separate ways, that he takes her on a hike, to the Cliffs of Candor. She gapes at the sights around her and Yondu pulls the wrapped cloth from his pocket. He clears his throat

“Eske, on the planet our people call home, they consider a gal your age to be a woman. So, the 10th sun cycle is an important thing. Men in traders might start looking at you differently. I um...I gotcha somethin’, to keep you safe.” He offers up the gift in his palm.

Her hands, still so much smaller than his, unwrap the cloth. She gapes at the gold band and the stone the size of the palm of her hand. He pretends to not know why his throat is so thick as he clears it again.

“Galactic Obsidian. It’s from the planet that Nish is from. I thought it would be good because...well, you’re in the stars with us. And damn if you don’t deserve them.” Eske just leaned in and hugged him.

“Papa...can you be my real papa? Me, You, Pete, an’ Krags. Can we be a family?” she asks and Yondu hugs her back, denying the tears that were brimming in his eyes because she wanted to be his kid.

“We’re already family, kid. But if you wanna do it official, we can.”

“Okay, papa. Can I put it on?” she asks, leaning back and reaching for the gift. Yondu takes it and she offers her right arm. He carefully slides the band into place. It sits below the muscle of her shoulder, above and around her bicep.

“This’ll make you seem like a kept woman, so traders won’t look at you twice but if they do, you use your knives, got it?” he says and she smiles with a nod.

“Papa’s so thoughtful. Thank you,” she says softly and she hugs him again.

“I won’t ever take it off,” she adds, her voice sounding thick. And if Yondu shed a few tears when he replied “You better not, brat,” then no one was the wiser.

* * *


	9. You Say Goodbye, and I Say Hello- Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from a shorter work where Daisy and Thor become a thing. She has things she shares with every member of the team. She and Tony work on cars, she and Bruce watch musicals and drink the same tea. With Sam she shares a patient-counselor relationship, and they often have meetings to discuss her fears and feelings. With Natasha, she dances (although Daisy admits she is a terrible dancer, and only does it because she like the quality time with the assassin.) With Clint, she watches shitty TV and the two can often be found sending a flurry of signs back and forth, many of them just absolutely scandalous in their profanity. With the Captain, she shares a fondness for old movies and cheesy jokes. With the Soldier, Bucky, she cooks. So, it's only fair Thor has something, too, right? So he decides to try out some of the Midgardian greetings he's learned with her, and at first- it's not good, and then it becomes very, very good.

“This greeting is Hawaiian tradition. It is meant as a familial or intimate greeting of two, wishing the other the breath of life. I learned that after watching the cinematic piece called Moana.”

Daisy cracked a small chuckle and peaked open an eye. Thor was looking down through his lashes at her and she smiled.

“It’s nice. Feels nice.”

“Then I shall shower you with greetings every chance I get.”  And that’s how it became a thing. Daisy would follow Thor’s lead every morning when they greeted. Tony watched her nearly melt into the kisses to her cheeks, the rubs of their noses, the elaborate secret handshakes and hugs. They bow and giggle, they touch each other’ forehead with their hands. That one is called “Mano" like the Spanish word for hand. Tony was told that by his housekeeper.

They hold each other’s hands and do elaborate dances that Tony has no idea about. It horribly cute and disgusting at the same time. Seriously, Tony doesn't know whether to "aw" or puke.

 

******************

 

And Pepper, one night as they lay entwined in bed, frowns in thought and nudges Tony with her shoulder.

“Do you think Thor and Daisy are dating?” Tony's eyes widened.

“What? No,” Tony scoffs. “He’s still moping over Jane even though it’s been a year. And she’s way too shy to even think she can get a guy like him. Which she totally can. Right?" Pepper rolls up on her shoulder to peer down at the inventor.

“But they do these little greetings, and she's looking so much better and more relaxed now. And now, they talk to each other and sit way too close all the time. They go out to dinner and go to park together. She blushes and stammers when anyone brings it up and Thor looks bashful and way too pleased.” Tony gaped as the lines clicked. He set a hand on Pepper's hip.

“Holy shit, they’re dating!" A pause as his brow furrows in question. "Do they even know they’re dating?” he asks and Pepper adjusts herself to lay on the genius' chest.

“I don't think they do. What do we do about it?”

Tony shrugged. “I dunno. This is past my point of expertise. I’m surprised I got you.” He kissed her forehead and she looked up with a small smile.

“Hey now, I came willingly,” she teased and his eyes glimmered darker as he looked down the line of her in that short black negligee he'd bought her last time he went to France. The joke was on the tip of his tongue and he couldn't help himself.

“Yeah you did, honey. Came all over my expensive sheets.” Pepper cackled and Tony thought he might actually get away with it until the hand that was curled on his chest reached up to grab a pillow and swat him with it. He laughed some more and the laughter dissolved into giggles, separated by kisses, until the laughter was no more and the mood had changed drastically. needless to say, a good night was had by all.


End file.
